


Late night

by RukoMg



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: BF is Keith, Fluff, GF cares a lot, GF is Roxanne, GF is a good girl, His past actually, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is there but at the same time he's not, Light Angst, Mention insomnia, Mention night terrors, Mention smoking, Multi, No Beta, Pico hides things, Pico is bad at communication, Pico is well... Pico, Pico's past never gonna go away, Polyamory, The three are together, There's only one dialogue, poly relation, tags that are spoilers? maybe, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukoMg/pseuds/RukoMg
Summary: Once again, he's awake and she worries for him.
Relationships: BF/GF/Pico, GF/Pico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Late night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.

She woke slowly, her heavy eyelids wanting to close again, but the cold side of the bed caused her to wake up. She opened her eyes completely and looked ahead, where there should be one more body there was nothing. She felt a warm body behind her, the heavy arm at her waist holding her gently. In the distance, she could see light filtering through the cracks in the door.

She got up, careful not to wake Keith, the boy complaining in his sleep, but doing nothing to look for her. She got off the bed, her feet touching the carpeted floor. She roused herself a bit and walked to the door, listening to the subtle noise of running water. She opened it, careful not to let the light enter the room.

She shut it quietly as she stepped out, and down the dark hallway the kitchen light was shining at three in the morning. She walked slowly, the dream slowly fading. She heard the water flow and stop, outside the apartment she could hear the distant roar of cars. The city still asleep, contrary to who was in the kitchen.

She made it to the kitchen and paused in the doorway. Turning his back to her and washing the dishes, Pico was more than awake. Roxanne silenced a sigh and stepped inside, the chill of the marble against her feet waking her up a little more. She sat on the table, pulling the chair out and leaving her arms crossed on the table.

She didn't know how long Pico had been awake, but he was still wearing his pajamas and his tousled hair gave him away. The girl remembered that that day they had gone to sleep early, like ten or eleven o'clock, had Pico ever fallen asleep? Roxanne didn't hide the sigh that escaped her lips.

Silence stretched between them, being interrupted by the sporadic running of the water. There were no words, both of them feeling each other's presence in complete silence. Pico cleaning the dishes efficiently and relatively quickly. Neither was a fan of cleanliness, nor is it like they liked to leave dirty things piled up. It was just that Pico needed _something_.

Go for a walk, move, do whatever it takes. A couple of weeks ago the boy was still leaving the house in the wee hours, smoking at the entrance of the apartment building; sometimes a cigarette, sometimes a whole pack. It all depended on how bad the nightmare that woke him up had been. Sometimes it was something that could be ignored, other times it just couldn't be ignored.

Roxanne knew about Pico's nightmares; this time was not the first time. Sometimes Keith was the one to wake up and look for him, sometimes her, sometimes both. They were worried about him, his insomnia, his bad smoking habit and his wandering with so little rest worried them, so they tried various things to keep him at home. In the end the simple method of leaving the dirty dishes was enough for Pico to do something and give them time to find him.

He knew why they did it, it hadn't been a plan made behind his back, they had told him and Pico himself accepted the help. She watched him move, the water rushing and then stopping. A soft cacophony accompanied by the distant roar of a motor on the street. Soon, the water stopped and the rattle of utensils disappeared. The occasional car whisper almost rumbling.

Pico sighed, his shoulders lifting and he put his hands on the counter. His tense shoulders rising. Roxanne pursed her lips and stood up, walked over to Pico and ran her hands down the other's back, feeling the muscles tense. She ran her hands over his shoulders and all over his back, with gentle but firm touches seeking to help in whatever way.

Sometimes, like this time, Roxanne felt there was a huge barrier between them and Pico. That the boy just didn't tell them everything, there were things that he hid fiercely, things that hurt him. Things in which, perhaps, they could help. But if Pico was anything, it was being stubborn. She lowered her hands.

"Shall we go back?" She asked in a soft voice, almost impossible to hear. The answer took only a few seconds, but it seemed endless. Pico nodded, lowering his arms.

Roxanne took him by the hand as Pico turned to face her, the girl shutting down her concern as she saw the black bags under Pico's eyes; the tired look and the exhausted grin that he didn't bother to hide. She laced her fingers through his and led the way into the room, Pico's warmth comforting her a little.

They turned off the light when they left the kitchen and in the dark they sailed to the bedroom. They opened carefully, their eyes getting used to the darkness and the moonlight filtering through the window helping them. Upon reaching the bed, Pico paused, waiting for Roxanne to enter the bed first.

But instead of going inside, Roxanne pushed him gently onto the bed. When she sat him down, Pico looked at her doubtfully, the girl smiling softly at him, sweet eyes showing concern. Pico sighed and settled onto the bed. Keith taking little time to embrace him when he felt the other’s body. Roxanne got on the bed as well and made sure to cover everyone well.

In front of her, she saw Pico's tired face, the boy looking nowhere, his thoughts wandering and getting lost in them. Roxanne hugged him, hiding her face in his chest and letting her warmth envelop him. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness and concentrating on the beating of Pico's heart.

A slow, rhythmic, even tired beat. She felt the boy's arms wrap around her, Roxanne smiled and decided to give in to sleep now that the three of them were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have idea of what i'm doing, please accept this. I-I gotta go....


End file.
